Family
by DefintionOfSass
Summary: One-shot of James and Sirius being reunited after Sirius' death.


James ignored the quiet sigh he heard from behind him. Instead he continued to pace, running his hands nervously through his already messy hair, constantly glancing towards the arch. James Potter was generally a patient man, but the agony of waiting and watching felt like it was slowly eating away at his heart.  
"They'll be okay." A soft voice said from behind him. He shot Lily a worried glance, but said nothing, continuing to pace. "He'll be safe." She said again.  
At these words James whipped around to stare incredulously at her. " _Safe?_ How can he be safe! There's a bloody war going on Lily!" Instantly he regretted losing his temper and walked over to where she was sitting. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing her in, grateful for her calming scent. Her hands idly ran through his hair, and she let out another sigh.  
"I'm worried too. But there's nothing we can do." Her words were full of longing, sounding more sad than bitter. James and Lily Potter had come to terms with their situation years ago. However, they were both finding it more and more difficult to watch unable to do much of anything as their precious son battled and fought, losing the joys of childhood before he even had a chance to enjoy them.  
"Padfoot and Moony are with him now. They'll look out for him." At her words, James smiled ruefully. If there were any two people who would do anything for Harry, it was Sirius and Remus.

They sat waiting and listening, occasionally catching bits of speech that drifted through the arch. But when James heard The Order arrive he immediately shot up and ran towards the arch pacing once more. His face grew more and more grim as he listened to the sounds of battle. Suddenly, he knew that something was going to happen. It was the same feeling every time someone new joined them. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and it felt as if everything was still and unmoving. James felt a small hand slip into his own, he glanced over at Lily, tears streaming down her face. They both held on to the other tightly, anticipating the unknown, hoping and praying that it wasn't Harry. The veil in the arch grew thinner, and suddenly a body appeared. James dropped to his knees, losing all composure. Lily dropped to her knees and held James as his body shook in silent agony.

The newcomer had not noticed them yet. Instead he was staring back and forth between his hands and the arch from which he came. He ran towards, desperately hoping that he could find his way back somehow. He crashed into the side and sank to the floor. Tears pouring down his face he hammered against the veil, it was deceitfully solid.  
"No, no, no, NO!" The words escaped his lips as he continued to try and break down the barrier that prevented him from returning from where he came. "Why!" He let out a yell of frustration. "Damn you! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Eventually he stopped fighting the inevitable and laid his head against the solid veil instead. Listening for the sounds of the battle, hoping that it was over. "No." He whispered, tears still pouring down his face. "Harry." He buried his head in his hands, overcome with grief. "James, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

At these words, James slowly sat up. The newcomer still had not noticed the pair. James looked to Lily who nodded encouragingly, her startling green eyes still swimming with emotion. James stood and silently made his way over to the man. He came to a halt behind him and glanced over at Lily, still unsure of what to do. She gestured towards the distraught man and nodded again. Tentatively, James places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

At the touch, the man shot up and spun around, ready to face whatever had joined him. Before he could make a move, his eyes registered the face before him. Messy black hair, and the hazel eyes, rimmed with crooked glasses, a sad smile on his face. He just stood there, unsure of what to do. Shock and sadness washed over him, along with regret and shame.

James searched the dark grey eyes, waiting. After a few moment of silence he decided to speak.  
"Sirius." He said in a whisper.

At the sound of his name, fresh tears sprung into Sirius Black's eyes. _"James_." He whispered back. "James. It's you." He stretched out his hand and touched the arm of the man in front of him. James smiled a sad smile and pulled Sirius in for a rough hug.

"It's me, Padfoot."

"James, James, I-" Sirius pulled away, searching James face for any sign of anger.  
"James, I'm so sorry.. I failed you. Harry-"

James shook his head, fighting back fresh tears. "No Sirius. Please don't say you're sorry. You did everything you could." He pulled him in for a hug again. Sirius pulled back again after a moment.

"Lily?" he questioned.

Lily smiled and walked over. She took Sirius' hand in her own and kissed his cheek. "Oh, Sirius. Thank you for everything you did for Harry." Sirius smiled and hugged her.

"I loved him like he was my own. I'm sorry I can't protect him anymore." James and Lily both gave Sirius a stern look.

"Enough Sirius. You loved Harry when we couldn't. You gave him the gift of family. We can never repay you for that." James said, clapping him on the shoulder roughly. Sirius refused to meet their eyes, still overcome with grief and anger. "Padfoot." James said. " _Enough_. No sulking. It's not going to do any good. Harry will be okay."

He nodded sadly and met James' eyes once more. James grinned. "Besides, we have more important things to talk about. Like how old you've gotten!" Lily let out a small laugh and Sirius smacked the back of James' head.

"Shut it Prongs. We Blacks age quite gracefully, I'll have you know!" laughing, James threw an arm around Sirius' shoulder. Sadness could wait. James and Sirius had a lifetime of catching up to do. 


End file.
